


С тобой теплее

by KseniyaChe



Series: Сладкий ноябрь [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Buying clothes, Flirting, Future university AU, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith in Heat (Voltron), M/M, Sheith in Autumn 2020, Sweater weather
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaChe/pseuds/KseniyaChe
Summary: Кит принимает помощь Широ в поиске подходящей одежды на предстоящую зиму. Такаши определённо нравится процесс примерки Китом. Дела идут всё лучше.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Сладкий ноябрь [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109147
Kudos: 1





	С тобой теплее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warmer with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382747) by [bioplast_hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero). 



На следующей неделе Широ замечает Кита через улицу от своей любимой бакалейной лавки. Галриец с кислым выражением лица быстро отходит от банкомата, но всё, о чём Широ может думать сейчас, это то, во что Кит одет, — и не одет.

На улице морозные три градуса по Цельсию, и если сегодня пойдёт дождь (а небо, определённо, грозит им), то, скорее всего, вместе со снегом.

У Кита голые руки. На нём что-то вроде безрукавки, леггинсы и ботинки. По крайней мере ботинки выглядят тёплыми. В отличие от лётного костюма, в который Кит был одет в первый день на кампусе, сейчас весь его наряд говорит о  _ несоответствии  _ погоде.

В доказательство этому Кит обхватывает себя руками и торопливо идёт по улице в направлении университетского городка.

Широ забывает напрочь о своём списке покупок, поспешно перебегая через улицу, чтобы встретиться с молодым человеком.

— Кит, что ты делаешь? Ты же замёрзнешь!

Галриец упрямо сжимает челюсть.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает он, хотя его пальцы, сжимающие обнажённые плечи, посинели.

— Нельзя выходить в таком виде на улицу. Ты простудишься.

Кит, прищурившись, смотрит на Широ.

— Это одно из земных суеверий о возникновении болезней?

Широ не собирается удостаивать это замечание ответом. Он снимает кожаную куртку. У него под ней два слоя одежды, да и волнение тоже согревает. Широ накидывает куртку Киту на плечи до того, как тот успевает что-то возразить.

— Нет, не надо…

— Пожалуйста, хотя бы на одну минуту. Мне станет от этого легче. У тебя что, нет зимней одежды?

Кит тяжело вздыхает.

— Я пришёл сюда, чтобы купить что-нибудь. Мой гардероб с Дайбазала… не по сезону.

— Ты серьёзно?

Кит сжимает зубы.

Ладно, без шуток. У него, очевидно, и без того был тяжёлый день.

— Не хочешь, рассказать мне, в чём дело?

Кит тихо ругается себе под нос.

— У меня есть деньги, галрийские. Но в магазине не приняли оплату, а обменник не принимает мою карту, — закипает Кит. Он так расстроен, что его жалобы звучат почти как скулёж. —  **Я пытался!** — кричит он ветру.

— Эй, эй, — успокаивает Широ, поглаживая плечи Кита поверх кожаной куртки. Кажется, это помогает. — Всё хорошо, Кит. Знаешь, я могу одолжить тебе денег.*

Кит осматривает себя.

— Я и не пытаюсь  _ скрыться _ , — ворчит он.

— Нет, — смеётся Широ, — это ещё одно земное выражение. Я могу сегодня оплатить твои покупки, а ты вернёшь их мне, когда обменяешь ГАКи** на доллары.

— О, — Кит прикусывает губу, слегка поворачиваясь в сторону магазина, где он пытал счастье. Широ не может оторвать взгляда от клычка, который прихватил его губу. — Ты и правда это предлагаешь?

— Конечно. Ты уже присмотрел что-нибудь?

— Не знаю, — Кит плотнее укутывается в куртку, которая ему несколько велика. Он выглядит очаровательно. — Там было дорого. У меня есть деньги, но…

— Но давай не будем тратить всё за раз, — соглашается Широ. Бутик, о котором они говорят, действительно дороговат для студента колледжа, но Широ боится думать, что это будет значить для его нового друга.

Кит бросает взгляд на окно магазинчика, а потом смотрит на носки своих ботинок.

— Сегодня я снова пойду к папе. Я надеялся одеться соответствующе, потому что он дразнил меня в прошлый раз за то, что я был в «космическом костюме» за столом, — надувает губы Кит.

Широ мужественно старается не смеяться, и у него это почти получилось. Судя по всему, мистер Когане был из тех людей, с кем он с удовольствием бы познакомился.

— Что ж, тогда тебе повезло, что мы встретились, — улыбается Такаши. — Думаю, я знаю, куда мы можем пойти, чтобы подобрать тебе одежду на зиму.

Кит слегка отстраняется.

— Ты не понимаешь. Мне достаточно одного подходящего комплекта.

— Как тебе будет удобно, — успокаивает его Широ. — Но что, если десять буду стоить столько же, как один здесь? — Широ кивает в сторону бутика, где Кит собирался проверить свой кошелёк на прочность. — Что скажешь?

Глаза Кита увеличиваются.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что этот магазин слишком дорогой?

— Немного.

— Если ты поможешь мне, я твой должник, — он говорит так серьёзно, что это почти больно.

Широ смотрит Киту в глаза.

— Не стоит об этом.

Знакомое теперь выражение заставляет Кита улыбнуться. Демонстрируя, что теперь он не против помощи Широ, галриец просовывает руки в рукава куртки, прячет замёрзшие ладони во вместительные карманы по бокам. Такаши, не задумываясь, тянется, чтобы застегнуть молнию.

— Я  _ в состоянии _ и сам одеться, — говорит ему Кит, — несмотря на внешний вид.

Растерянность и разочарование исчезли из его голоса, сменившись лёгким тоном поддразнивания. Это хорошая перемена.

— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, — отвечает Широ, надеясь, что только он слышит дрожь в своём голосе. Он не должен думать о том, чтобы одевать Кита, или раздевать его.

У Широ серьёзные проблемы.

Они проходят через несколько улиц, мимо случайных кафе, ничем не примечательного стрип-молла*** и киоска, который знавал лучшие времена. Небо всё ещё грозит снегом с дождём — объективно это худший вариант погоды, но Широ чувствует тепло, просто находясь рядом с Китом. Осенние краски ярко выделяются на фоне серого неба.

— Можешь забрать куртку назад, — говорит Кит, заметив разрумянившиеся щёки и покрасневшие уши Широ.

— Мне она не нужна, — отвечает Такаши, — потому что мы пришли, — он показывает рукой на дверь местного магазина «Гудвил»****.

Он небольшой, но достаточно просторный, чтобы там поместилось множество рядов подержанной одежды, отсортированной по виду, размеру и (любимая часть Широ) цвету. Есть что-то в организованной палитре оттенков, что делает выбор одежды менее хаотичным и более комфортным.

Прямо перед ними стоят вешалки сезонной одеждой: свитерами, разделёнными на женские и мужские. Кит протягивает руку, проводит пальцами по рукавам плотного трикотажа, на котором красные и ярко-оранжевые апельсины плавно переходят в охристо-жёлтые и оливково-зелёные.

— Что это? — Голос Кита слегка хриплый. Широ определённо хотел бы услышать этот звук снова.

— Свитера. Нравятся?

— Да.

— Если хочешь, то можешь примерить, — Широ жестом указывает на корзину, — складывай их сюда.

Кит скептически смотрит на это, но ничего не говорит. Он показывает на кожаную куртку, которую одолжил ему Широ.

— Мне понадобится что-то похожее.

— Расстановка приоритетов — это мне нравится, — говорит Широ. — Куртки висят у дальней стены. Пойдём.

Легко заметить, что многие вещи привлекают внимание Кита, когда они проходят мимо, но он удивительно сдержан. Правда, когда галриец смотрит на мужские куртки, то почти не реагирует на то, что там есть.

— А есть такая же? — Кит дёргает рукав мотоциклетной куртки Широ.

— Может, не в точности  _ такая _ . Настоящая кожа здесь редкость. Но если ты не против рассмотреть другие варианты, готов поспорить, мы найдём что-нибудь, что тебе понравится.

Кит молча обдумывает предложение.

— Какой у меня размер по-земному?

— Он, хм, варьируется. По типу одежды и стилю, но верх у тебя, должно быть… 46-й?

— Неоправданно сложная система.

— Действительно, — соглашается Широ. — Но когда начнёшь примерять, то быстро разберёшься.

— Что значит «примерять»? — хмурится Кит.

_ О. _

— Хм, хорошо. У нас так принято. Ты можешь сначала надеть одежду и посмотреть, подходит ли она по размеру, нравится ли в общем, а потом решить, покупать или нет. — Кит всё ещё хмуро смотрит на него. — А если они тебе не подходят, то можно оставить их здесь.

— Это бесплатно?

— Да.

— Я могу…  _ примерить  _ немного вещей, правильно?

— Нет, ты можешь примерять столько, сколько захочешь.

Глаза Кита сделались огромными.

— Какой странный обычай!

Широ смеётся.

— Возможно, что так. — Он снова смотрит на вешалку, замечая несколько вещей, которые наверняка подойдут Киту. — Можно я помогу? Просто, чтобы ты мог начать.

— Конечно, — соглашается Кит.

Широ берёт пять курток нужного размера — точнее четыре, одну он вешает назад. На ней были кисточки, но он не заметил их сразу. Все куртки тёплые и подойдут для сырой погоды, большой выбор, от спортивной синтетики до тёплой шерсти.

— Решительно, — говорит Кит. — Не так, как с яблоками.

— На самом деле, чем-то похоже, — смеётся Широ. — У меня была фора для поисков.

— А если мне ни одна не понравится, что тогда?

— Тогда их вернут обратно на вешалку, а мы продолжим искать.

Кит хмыкает, изо всех пытаясь понять принцип. Но вдруг замирает, когда замечает дублёную куртку сверху корзины.

— Какой размер тут написан?

На куртке указана цена в 29 долларов, наверно, это одна из самых дорогих вещей в магазине.

— А, это стоимость. Но ты не должен об этом думать, помнишь? Тебе ещё нужно проверить, понравится ли вещь.

Кит странно смотрит на Широ. Он скидывает с себя его куртку, с довольной улыбкой стягивает с вешалки дублёнку и набрасывает на плечи. Она велика (ух ты, Кит и правда небольшой). Он собственнически обнимает куртку.

— У меня могло бы быть так много одежды.

Как только Кит немного разобрался в соотношении доллара к галрийской валюте и том, как работают примерочные, его было не остановить. И Широ пускается оценивать различные комплекты, которые примеривает Кит, и, будем честны, в основном, он отвешивает комплименты. Галриец великолепно выглядит практически во всём. Несправедливо. Даже странные комплекты, которые Широ помогает ему исключить, только доказывают, что Кит легко мог бы стать сенсацией моды.

Каждый раз, когда Кит выходит из примерочной, из лёгких Широ безо всякого разрешения вырывается звук восхищения.

— Как тебе это? — Кит крутится перед Широ так и эдак. Приблизительно к десятому комплекту он даже перестаёт стесняться и вертится, чтобы Такаши оценил его со всех сторон.

Широ счастлив восхищаться всем, особенно обтягивающими джинсами. Если он не доживёт до полудня, честно — оно того стоило.

Вскоре Кит направляется к тем свитерам, которые он видел прямо у входа. Он видит цифры вроде 9 и 13, нацарапанные сотрудником магазина на бирках, и сгребает по крайней мере десять вещей, прежде чем Широ успевает их оценить.

— Эм… — медлит Такаши.

— Да? Я что-то не так делаю?

— Нет-нет, всё хорошо, — поспешно заверяет Широ. Просто… стоит ли сообщить Киту, что это женская одежда? Не то чтобы это было проблемой, просто несколько необычно. Великолепный трикотаж, тонкий крой, удлинённый подол, яркие цвета… все самые красивые свитера находятся в женском отделе, Широ никогда не упускает это из виду. И он знает, что никогда не втиснется в большинство из них, даже если бы попытался…

Кит смотрит на него выжидающе.

Широ изучает галрийца какое-то время: его сильные, но стройные руки и ноги, гибкую мускулатуру. Кит был  _ создан  _ для такой одежды. Широ немного завидует на самом деле, но это его личные проблемы, а вовсе не Кита.

Такаши решается.

— В этом отделе немного другая градация размеров, потому что это больше рассчитано на женщин, и одежда меньше. Но, на самом деле, я думаю, тебе они подойдут, — Широ делает вид, что просматривает свитера, просто чтобы убедиться. Они  _ великолепны _ . Надо же, Широ и понятия не имел, как ему так сильно хочется тоже носить женские вязаные вещи; каждый день приносит что-то новое. — Эти два, возможно будут сидеть слишком свободно, но это нормально — это что-то вроде стиля.

—  _ Женское _ , это ведь не плохо? — Кит смотрит в глаза Широ, изучая его.

— Совсем нет, — уверенно качает головой Такаши. — Некоторые люди более консервативны, но в городе вроде этого ты можешь носить всё, что пожелаешь. Я бы тоже хотел надеть что-то подобное, но, — Широ разводит руками, — широк в плечах.

Кит поджимает губы.

— Всё, что я хочу сказать, — продолжает Такаши, — что одежда отличается. Но отличаться хорошо. Речь больше об уверенности в себе и о том, что тебе нравится.

Кит смотрит на свитер цвета охры, который лежит сверху, его пальцы замирают на толстых деревянных пуговицах. На его щеках играет лёгкий сливовый румянец.

— Знакомый фасон, — Кит жестом показывает на лёгкую тунику, в которую он одет, и Широ чуть ли не ударяет себя по лицу ладонью.  _ Ну конечно _ . — Я бы хотел попробовать и то, и другое.

— Прекрасно, — беспомощно улыбается Широ.

Середина дня прошла за покупками, и это было настоящее удовольствие: неожиданно, да, но Широ ни за что не променял бы это на что-то другое.

После нескольких кругов по магазину, появляются некоторые закономерности в поведении Кита.

Кит тяготеет к тёплым цветам — красный, оранжевый, насыщенный жёлтый, — а ещё чёрному и серому.

Спортивная одежда ему совсем не идёт. Широ просто обязан был увидеть эту мордашку с выражением отвращения.

Текстура фланелевых рубашек буквально заставляла Кита мурлыкать, а смелые «шотландки» делали с ним просто удивительные вещи.

Кит всегда поворачивался у зеркала, чтобы посмотреть, как его ноги и задница смотрятся в том, что он примеряет.  _ Его главное достояние. _ Широ согласился бы с этим, но у Кита слишком много достоинств, чтобы можно было выбрать что-то одно.

Очевидно, что по мнению Кита, чем теснее джинсы, тем они лучше. Те, что выглядят нарисованными на коже, — его любимые.

Кит хватает пару армейских ботинок, как только находит подходящую.

У него природный дар подбирать комплекты и аксессуары. В стопке «может быть» уже лежат два ремня и два длинных шарфа, и всё, что остаётся Широ, — это сидеть сложа руки и давать Киту возможность делать своё дело.

Стопка неподходящего росла в геометрической прогрессии. Кит безжалостен, и это хорошо, потому что Широ в глубине души подстрекатель, но он не видел ничего такого, с чем Кит бы не справлялся. Стопка «может быть» теперь тоже значительно выросла.

Но пока ещё ничего не попало в стопку «точно берём». Частично это из-за совета Широ сначала всё померить.

Оказывается, что и Кит тоже подстрекатель. Он в конце концов заставляет Широ примерить один из свитеров, и ему нравится. Насыщенно бирюзового цвета с высоким воротником, он не так сильно обтягивает плечи, как Такаши думал. Кит говорит ему, что он выглядит  _ очень привлекательно _ , и сердце Широ едва не останавливается.

Широ пытается хитростью положить свитер назад. Если бы у него была хотя бы половина щегольства Кита, он бы с удовольствием надел эту вещь. Галриец видит, как он вешает свитер обратно, но ничего не говорит.

И наконец, хотя Киту явно очень полюбилась кожаная куртка Широ (Такаши даже в какой-то момент заметил, как тот нюхал её), здесь нашлось одно пальто, которое сильно ему приглянулось, — тёмно-серое до середины бедра, оно, как оказалось, потрясающе подходит ко всему.

Кит смотрит на стопку вещей «может быть».

— Слишком много.

— Всё хорошо, — смеётся Широ. — Ты ещё ничего не купил.

— У меня мало одежды, — говорит он тихо, как признание. Широ вспоминает маленькую сумку Кита через плечо, теперь всё сходится.

После долгой паузы Кит берёт две фланелевые рубашки, по одному красный, серый и зелёный свитера. Чёрные джинсы, пальто и ботинки. Красную шапочку. И охровый вязаный кардиган с длинными рукавами, которые доходят до середины пальцев.

Широ почти физически больно смотреть на стопку вещей, которые они оставляют, но Кит выглядит вполне довольным.

— Всё хорошо?

— Да, — вздыхает Кит. — Мне понравился земной шопинг.

— Я счастлив это слышать, — отвечает Широ. Он дерзко кладёт руку на плечи Киту, направляя его к кассе. Она задерживается в этом положении ровно настолько, чтобы Широ понял, что не хочет её опускать.

— Только… — Кит медлит.

— Что такое?

— Я хотел бы купить тебе тот свитер. В подарок.

— Мне…  _ о _ , Кит, это совсем не обязательно, — Широ мотает головой.

— Разве тебе он не понравился? Хорошо, я понимаю. Я найду другой, — уверенно говорит Кит.

— Нет, Кит, я… — Широ кусает губы. — Мне он понравился. Я бы и сам себе его купил, но… я не уверен, что смогу его носить.

— Почему нет?

— Он… слишком броский.

Кит моргает.

— Тебе не нравится внимание?

Широ издаёт нервный смешок.

— Не уверен.

— Кажется, я понимаю, — кивает Кит. — Ты очень красивый. Другие и так постоянно смотрят на тебя. Ты не хочешь ещё больше выделяться.

Широ издаёт странный звук.

— На Дайбазале меня зовут  _ «гор’ин» _ . Коротышка, — говорит обиженно Кит. — Когда другие смотрят на меня, то больше с насмешкой. Я могу постоять за себя перед теми, кого я знаю, но для других я просто  _ «гор’ин» _ .

— Ты красивый, — вырывается у Широ. Кит замирает от удивления. — Прости, просто… Я сразу так подумал.

— Я не ищу похвалы.

— Я знаю, но ты и правда такой.

Кит краснеет.

— Мне нравится, как ты смотришь на меня. Очень нравится. Из-за тебя я хочу купить всю эту гору одежды.

— Искушение, — смеётся Широ. Он на седьмом небе от счастья. — У меня предложение. Я куплю этот свитер, если ты возьмёшь ещё одну вещь.

Теперь очередь Кита смеяться.

— Идёт, — говорит он, быстро испаряясь, чтобы забрать синюю водолазку для Широ и рубиновый свитер для себя. И один из шарфов — именно тот, за которым Широ и сам бы вернулся.

Посмотрев на его выбор, Такаши вздыхает.

— Думаю, мне не придется возвращаться и тайком покупать их для тебя.

— Почему тайком? О! — Кит напрягается. — Земляне дарят подарки тайно, я забыл об этом. Так вот почему ты отказался?

Широ улыбается, качая головой. Правда это или нет, он не знает, всё, что он чувствует, — это тепло, разливающееся в груди.

— Мне просто нужно было немного поддержки, — говорит он.

Кит ещё раз переодевается, прежде чем они выходят. Ему надо поймать такси до родительского дома, чтобы успеть на ужин. Широ не хочет, чтобы он уходил.

— Я тут подумал… — Широ стоит рядом с Китом под навесом. — Я бы хотел снова с тобой встретиться.

— Конечно, мы увидимся. Я должен тебе кучу денег.

Широ ловит себя на том, что едва не надувает губы. Кит явно дразнит его, и это согревает Такаши больше, чем все свитера в мире.

— Я хочу встретиться, как сегодня. Просто… провести вместе время.

— Я согласен, Широ.

— В эти выходные?

— Я весь твой, — слова Кита попадают прямо в сердце Такаши.

— Отлично, — он сжимает плечо Кита. — Это свидание.

* * *

**Примечания:**

* Непереводимая игра слов. Широ говорит: «I can spot you» — «Я могу одолжить денег, проспонсировать тебя». Кит понимает слово «spot» буквально — «заметить».

** ГАК — в сериале упоминалась эта валюта в серии с посещением космического торгового центра.

*** Стрип-молл — распространённый в США вид торговых рядов, серия линейно выстроенных одно-двухэтажных магазинов, выполненных в одном архитектурном стиле, но при этом у каждого свой вход.

**** «Гудвил» — крупная сеть магазинов секонд-хенд в США.


End file.
